User talk:Feathertail Millie/Archive 3
A sea breeze ruffles your fur as you make your way down to an ancient cave. You're lost- maybe you can stay there for the night? When you walk inside, you see a beautiful silver she cat flecked with white, eyes closed, murmuring something under her breath. This she-cat must be Seafoam, the legendary StarClan messanger who is reincarnated as many different cats. You don't want to disturb her, so you write your message on the wall of the cave next to many others. Please be quiet- this is a place where spirits roam free. If you disturb them, they might get angry. If you're too abusive here, you might be sealing your own fate. ---- Signature Requests Charart/Charart Trade Requests ---- Congrats Congratulations, Milleh for your 2,000th edit! NOW WE SHALL CELEBRATE Oops... Sorry. I was just trying to help, but you know. 17:27, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: You can't exclude me from any other P:I activities, Millie. I had no idea as to who I was supposed to make something for, and I don't have internet access that's stable. Can't punish me for something I have no control over. Nice try. 01:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I did put one on the Project: AAU. But I don't know what happen to it??? --Avalanchestrike 01:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadeh never got told. I did Rain's. Skye got cross. No answer from Bluefeather. I'll get Twi to tell me who everyone was doing, and I'll do them all, after Shadeh puts hers up. 10:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I got cross because of the fact I didn't know what I was supposed to do about that^^. Anyways, that's fine. Forgive and forget, but if you try a little stunt like that again, I will not be happy. I'll still do one, but you'll have to pardon me if it's not uploaded right this minute. *internet is crappy* 01:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I got the list from Twi. I haven't checked who's uploaded them, but I'll tell the list anyway. Skye was doing me, Bluefeather was Splasheh, and Shadeh was Hazel. I'll do Bluefeather's. And upload Glow's :D 17:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :( I don't have an account. I just like SplashKittyArtist! SplashKittyArtist Snowball Fight! Cats vs. Dogs! Siggie! Okay, make this siggie: ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! linked. Okay? If you do, I'll make a charat for you! I still need help ~Shadewhisker1~ Several P:I issues that need adressing This message has gone to both Silver and Mille. I propose a three way discussion here, sending each post to both the other users, so we all know, as the most active senior members what is actually going on. First. Sundrown contest. Yes, this had been adressed many times. But now is the time for it to close. For good. Next contest we will have to be a lot more organised. I think Loudsplash had the most votes. Now what? Do we just say 'Yey! You won!'? How about a prize? I don't know. Second. Non approved blanks. The most popular option on my blog poll was creating a separate page for this sole purpose. Personally, I don't see how this could work. It would take too much trouble for three users for the little amount of non approved blank charart that we actually get. The second most popular answer for the problem was one single blank for charart that did not fit with normal balnks. I am in favour of this option, but I think we need to wrap up what is happening here. Those are the two current main issues. If you think of others, then please spill. But I think that's it for now. :P 17:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Blanks I'm thinking of adding a new blank to the P:I. I want to add a Stoneteller blank to the project, and as leader, I have the right to add it, but I wanted to speak with my deputy first. What do you think? 17:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Help I need help with my charat challnge picture, its way too big ~Shadewhisker1~ Spam. XD. 09:27, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was going to tell you to get on chat, but you did, so I dodn't want to waste the edit XD And you mean yesterday morning. And it's fine, I was supposed to be doing my german homework. XD 18:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Ha, I love it too XD But next year I'm starting my GCSE's O.o No more procrastinating for me D= 16:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Such a shame. In fact I 'am' revising for a Chemistry test right now. XD 16:40, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! How have you been? I haven't talked to you in forever. By the way, you're avatar's adorable. '' 20:42, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Oooh that's cool. Have you seen the movie? 23:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I know! I want to see it so bad! I've been reading the books over and over! 15:38, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing That sounds suckish....I had ants in my room the night before solo and ensemble....that wasn't fun...then I saw a huge spider... 00:39, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Archive can you archive Junekit(K), Honeykit(K), and Firekit(K)? I think they've been on CBA for long enough to be approved.[[User:Rowanfall|''Rowan]]''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 10:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Oi GET ON CHAT NOW MILLIE. A pleasant surprise awaits you..... I am not listening to excuses. 10:21, April 10, 2012 (UTC)